Legs
by ThatCrazyItalian
Summary: After an accident, Frisk loses their ability to move their legs. What will happen to them? (cover image not mine!)
1. Accident

**NOTE: this is a little thing I made because of the wonders of writer's block for other stories! For those who actually read my stuff, lately I've just been busy and… tired. But here you go, everybody!**

 **Italics: Chara**

 **Bold: Frisk (inner dialogue)**

 **Bold and underline: Frisk (sign language)**

They sat quietly at their desk, Toriel at the front of the room, teaching math. Their least favorite subject.

 _Frisk! Hey! Friiiiissssssskkkkkk!_

They sighed. Chara continued to rap at their mind endlessly. **Yes, Chara?!**

 _Oh good, I have your attention. Look, I have a bad feeling. You know how these go. I think you should reset. Like, right now._

Frisk sighed. Though this was not uncommon for Chara, it was a very tiring question. **NO, Chara.**

They heard the tired sigh. Then silence as their attention focused on the annoying lesson.

 _ **A few hours later ((time skip))**_

They walked out of the school, ready to walk home with Toriel, as usual. "My child, how was school?" their mother asked kindly.

They grinned at their mother and signed, **Today was great!**

Toriel smiled. "That is excellent news, my child! Are you ready for math homework?"

Pouting, they attempted to show their annoyance with the worksheet. This earned them nothing more than a small laugh from their mother.

"Oh! Be careful here, my child!" she warned as they approached the crosswalk.

Frisk nodded, looking both ways and waiting to be allowed to cross.

Toriel's phone rang.

She turned and answered.

The crossing guard waved his hand.

Frisk began to walk.

A car didn't stop.

They heard a scream.

They felt pain.

Then there was nothing.

 **((another time skip))**

All they saw was white. Chara groaned. They heard Papyrus crying.

And then Toriel appeared.

"My child! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" tears of joy were in her eyes.

Undyne laughed. "Of course the kid's alright! They're tough! Right, Alphys?" she grinned.

The scientist looked away. "They might not be c-completely alright… I read the papers." She stuttered (adorably, of course).

Sans looked up. "What do ya mean? The kid seems to fine. **Tibia** honest, I've never seen them in better shape." He attempted to lighten the mood with a pun, obviously failing.

"BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU PUN AT THIS TIME! I ALSO READ THE REPORT! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED!"

Frisk looked up worriedly. **Guys, what's going on?** Their shaky hands signed.

"My child…"

The doctor came in and interrupted. "It seems young Frisk here is doing fine. Well, mostly."

"What's wrong?" Sans asked, hoping for something minor.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that there was major damage to Frisk's spinal cord. Their legs can no longer function. In short, they will never walk again."

Frisk paused and looked in disbelief. _I knew we should've reset…_

Toriel looked shocked. "It… it can't be true…" tears formed in her eyes.

The doctor left respectively.

Just to test the doctor, Frisk mustered up every ounce of determination in their soul towards moving their legs. But nothing happened.

Toriel held their hand comfortingly, though her paw was shaking violently.

 **We'll be fine, Chara…**

 _How do YOU know?_

 **I don't.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **NOTE: Yeah let me know if you want me to continue this. It'll get happier and much funnier, I promise! This has been something I have been thinking about for a long time, and I finally got it out! Yay!**


	2. Mettaton

**NOTE: in one day… this has become my second most followed/favorited story… what on earth?! I love you all so much thank you for the support and here is another chapter for my darlings out there!**

After a week or tow, they were allowed out of the hospital. For a child of their age, it was a relief to feel the warm sun on their face, the cool winds of autumn on their face, and the world in color. Sadly, the whole mood was ruined by the simple fact that they were in a wheelchair, being pushed along by Toriel (even though Papyrus offered, it was decided that their mother would be more fit to help Frisk along).

Frisk looked up at Undyne. **Does this mean I don't have to go to gym class?**

The fish woman paused. Frisk looked up hopefully. "Oh my gosh kid… you're seriously worried about that?!" she began to laugh increasingly louder and louder.

 _She never gave you an answer…_

Frisk sighed and looked around. Even though their family was smiling, it was painfully obvious that it was all forced. Except for Papyrus, the eternal optimist, who seemed to think that Frisk just needed to wait and things would get better. Somehow. Nobody had the heart, or the courage, to tell him otherwise.

Soon they reached the van, Toriel putting Frisk in their seat. If their was something they hated more than violence, it was being completely helpless.

 _Hey dummy! How about instead of sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself you reset! That would solve everybody's problems!_

Though it was a tempting idea, Frisk decided against it. What would be the purpose in taking away their happy ending? Maybe a solution would become available soon… at least, they hoped…

 _The need to find a solution… it fills you with DETERMINATION_ **.** Chara said sarcastically.

The ride home was quiet, but not awkward. Some of Mettaton's music was playing on the radio, and it was nice to listen too. Also, with everyone sitting, it was easier to pretend that Frisk wasn't disabled now.

Of course, the trip was only five minutes, and it was back to the wheelchair for Frisk. When making the transition, however, they had forgotten about their lack of ability to use their legs, and had foolishly tried to stand.

Unlike other kids of their age, who might ask when they could walk again, Frisk simply took it as it was: they couldn't walk, and now they had to deal with it.

"Mettaton, Frisk's home!" Alphys called out, hoping the robot would hear.

He opened the door quickly and frolicked out (because he's Mettaton). "Are they alright?!"

Alphys looked away. Mettaton's face fell. He immediately ran out, only to see Frisk in their wheelchair.

"Oh, darling…" he said sadly.

 **Hey, who needs legs with arms like these?**

The robot paused, staring at them. Then he laughed. "Oh my goodness, Frisk!"

Even Toriel cracked a smile, even though she had no clue why it was funny. Frisk grinned happily as Mettaton took in the situation. "Darling, do you know what you need?"

He ran out of the room, only to appear moments later with sheets of stickers. To this day, it remains a mystery as to why he had stickers with his face on them.

Picking out the best one, he put it on the wheelchair. "Fabulous!"

Frisk smiled happily. Mettaton returned the grin.

Toriel sighed, the happiness easing her worries slightly.

"Now that you have a fabulous wheelchair, you just need to learn how to roll down the red carpet when you're a STAR!" Mettaton practically sparkled with enthusiasm.

 **But all the stars walk…**

Mettaton frowned. "The red carpet is not for legs. It's for BEAUTY! It is for PASSION! It is for YOU, Frisk!"

They paused for a moment, taking in what Mettaton said. The rest of the family held their breath, waiting for a response.

A tiny cry came from Frisk.

Tears rolled down their cheeks.

Tiny hands wiped the teardrops away.

Mettaton looked at them with concern.

"I should've guessed that the best star in the room could cry so beautifully."

Alphys gasped slightly. Mettaton NEVER said that anyone was better than him! So why now?

Toriel walked forward and hugged Frisk. "Do not cry, my child… it will be all right…"

Not able to take any more of this misery, Alphys immediately left the room to go to her lab. Grabbing a pencil and some paper, she began to jot down ideas.

But one stood out.

The best solution.

The only solution.

Frisk's solution.

 **NOTE: sorry I'm posting so late at night… I had dumb junk to take care of, but here you go! See you in the next update!**


	3. Late Night

**NOTE: Okay this thing is getting popular, so I'll try to keep this updated for you guys! I think I know where this is going now, so that's good (though I'm always open to suggestions).**

Alphys was at her desk, her small claws covering rushed notes and sketches. She had fallen asleep a few minutes before, the exhaustion finally overtaking her.

Mettaton saw the lights on and decided to check on her. When he came into the room, he saw a peacefully sleeping Alphys. Smiling slightly, he went to wake her. "Alphys, go to bed, darling." He said quietly, shaking her shoulder. "Its late."

She yawned slightly and noticed the robot. "Oh, h-hi Mettaton! Sorry if I f-fell asleep!" she quickly gathered her papers.

"You working on a new project?"

She paused for barely a moment, but long enough to be noticeable. "S-Something like that."

He shrugged it off and looked at her. "Well, make sure you get plenty of rest. I worry about you sometimes, Al."

She sighed. "I sleep enough."

"Three hours is not enough!" he snapped. "I know that you wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares or otherwise! I've heard the television on at three in the morning! You either need to get more sleep or tell me what's wrong!"

Alphys was startled at the sudden outburst, but kept her composure. "Mettaton, I'm fine. Life on the surface is just stressful; you know how my job can be." She tried to reassure him, though obviously failing.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I'll see you in the morning, alright? Goodnight, Alphys." The robot sighed and left quietly.

"Goodnight, Mettaton." She whispered to the now empty space in her mini lab.

She was alone again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a nearby room, Frisk was tossing and turning. At least, they turned their upper body and then picked up their useless legs to get into a more comfortable position. They looked at the clock. 12:24 AM. Great. They officially had insomnia. But who could blame them? All they could think of was their legs and the accident.

Adjusting their body again, they sighed hopelessly. There was no way they could sleep with all of these thoughts swimming in their head.

 _Frisk. I'm bored._

Chara's whiney voice seemed like a blessing.

 **Well I'm not bored but I sure am wide awake.**

 _So entertain me._

Frisk sighed. **How do I entertain you?**

 _Um you could reset and kill everybody?_

Frisk laughed lightly. **You really are bored, aren't you?**

They heard a whiney sigh. It was nice for Chara to be there. Though they may be like a nuisance most of the time, they were the one constant factor of the universe. They found that comforting and reassuring.

This alone seemed to put their thoughts at ease for the time being. Sighing contentedly, they closed their eyes and fell asleep immediately.

 _Frisk. I'm still bored. Wake up._

 **NOTE: this may seem like a filler, but I decided to set up a little subplot based on Alphys' sleep problems. So that should be interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Part 1: Before School

**NOTE: this is starting to get popular… it kind of scares me. I'm not complaining though XD**

The sun rose over the hills. A small alarm clock began to buzz in Frisk's room. Groaning, their small hand hit the top of it, attempting to turn off the annoying alarm.

Finally, the cursed noise ended. Toriel walked into the room. "Good morning, my child. Are you excited for school?"

Frisk groaned. **Can I just sleep a little bit longer?**

Toriel chuckled lightly. "I am sorry, my child. You must attend school."

Since their legs were no longer able to move, their morning routine changed slightly. Toriel was helping them get dressed since they were having trouble with the process, and now they had to be carried down the stairs and had to have breakfast made for them instead of making it by themselves. It made them groan, whine, and overall, they absolutely hated the experience and helplessness.

The drive to school had been silent, as if a nervous anticipation had fallen over them. How would the student's react to Frisk? Would they still be treated the same way? Only time would tell. And the wait was agonizing.

Soon, the school appeared over a hill. Frisk took a deep breath. _You know, you could reset, you big baby. It would make life so much easier._

At least Chara was still there. That offered them a small amount of comfort, though it did little to settle their fears.

Parking behind the school, Toriel turned around and looked at Frisk. "Are you ready?"

Frisk shook their head, their short brown hair rustling lightly with the movement.

Toriel sighed. Looking out the window, she got an idea. "Hey, isn't that Kid over there?"

Immediately, they perked up, a small light returning to their eyes as they gazed out the window and saw Kid walking by.

Pleased with the effect, Toriel climbed out of the car and grabbed Frisk's wheelchair, putting them in it, the child now willing.

Rolling them toward the school building, Kid saw them. "Yo! You were gone for a while!"

Frisk grinned at Kid, getting the message of his excited shout. **Nice to see you, too!**

The armless child smiled at them. "That wheelchair is SO COOL!" he practically shouted as his eyes sparkled with wonder.

Toriel held her breath, waiting for Frisk's reaction. **Yeah, I'll just have to… **_**roll**_ **with it!** They giggled.

Kid began to let out raucous laughter at the terrible pun. "Yo, all of that home time must have affected ya!"

 **Yeah, some would say I spent too much time with Dunkle Sans!**

The two continued chatting as they crossed the threshold. Almost immediately, the rest of the student's saw Frisk, and silence fell over the hallway.

Looking toward them, Frisk waved nervously. One of the humans, Dani, ran up to them happily. "Hey, Frisk! Long time no see! What's up?" she blatantly ignored the concept of the wheelchair.

 **Well, I have missed you guys, but now I'm happy!** Frisk grinned as their hands moved, suddenly remembering that Dani couldn't speak sign language, feeling awkward.

"Oh yeah, while you were gone, I started learning sign language! Did you just say that you missed us?" Dani said uncertainly.

Frisk nodded, overjoyed with the news.

Another student, James, came up to them, Toriel recognizing him and holding back a glare. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" he asked, a cold tone in his voice as he adjusted his glasses, staring at the contraption.

Frisk winced. Toriel immediately stepped in. "They had an accident, and now they must use a wheelchair. There is not a problem, is there?"

He sighed. "No, Ms. Dreemurr." He strode off, looking like the jerk he truly was.

"Do not worry, my child. I am sure that nobody else will be like that. Most students here are your friends, remember?" she smiled reassuringly.

Frisk nodded, a familiar look on their face.

 _Knowing that your friends will support you… it fills you with DETERMINATION._

 **NOTE: sorry this is late, but yesterday I was at a writing competition all day (I wrote three stories, 40 minutes to write each, all different prompts) and I felt tired… so I took a day off XD**


	5. Part 2: Homeroom

**NOTE: Okay, Frisk is in 3** **rd** **grade, so Toriel is her only teacher (or any grade, just that she has one teacher). Also, please keep in mind that this universe is of my own imagination, so I'll decide how these students react, though, as usual, I am open to suggestions to make things more… interesting.**

Toriel quietly wheeled Frisk into the classroom, quickly removing the chair they usually sat in so that the wheelchair could replace the spot under the desk.

"My child, I must go and get something from Mr. Jones. Will you be alright for a few minutes?" Toriel asked worriedly.

Frisk smiled. **Of course, mom!**

Smiling at being addressed as "mom", the goat woman quickly left the classroom, leaving Frisk alone.

After a moment of boredom, they took out a piece of paper and started to doodle pictures of Mettaton, one of the biggest stars on the surface. Though, they continuously struggled with capturing the beauty of his… legs.

Frisk tried to remember that Mettaton still thought that they were a star, but it was hard to believe. So few famous people were ever in wheelchairs. Not only that, but their life would always be different because of their stupid new disability. **I don't like this… I don't want to live like this!**

 _Then reset. You can seriously just reset right now and nothing bad would happen! I won't even make you kill everything again!_

Chara sounded partially worried; but not extremely. Demons also could have emotions, apparently.

Trying to fight back tears, Frisk put the drawing away with slightly shaking hands and took out a small book to read. As they opened it up to their marked page, footsteps echoed through the classroom. "Hey, Frisk!" Dani smiled.

Frisk looked up. **Oh, hello again!**

"What're you doing? Isn't it boring to just read?" Dani asked, always being very active and athletic.

 **Well, I don't have many alternatives.**

"You can hang out with the wonderful me!" she shouted with jazz hands.

Frisk laughed. **Alright, then.**

Pulling up a chair, Dani sat in front of Frisk's desk, elaborately telling the tales of "exciting" events that had occurred when Frisk had been gone. Though the tales were of simple matters such as dropped lunches and an insult hurled at a random kid, Dani's retellings were elaborately conceived and expertly told. In all honesty, Frisk could sit and listen to Dani's stories all day. Sadly, they couldn't.

"… and that's how I got this bruise on my elbow!" she finished, completely out of breath and sporting a slightly purple mark on her elbow.

 **You seriously failed that?!** Frisk laughed.

"Hey, not everybody sticks the landing on the Slide of Doom!" Dani replied, referring to the slide on the playground.

Frisk rolled their eyes as Dani looked up. "Oh, man, when did all the people get here?" she looked at the rest of their classmates.

Frisk laughed. **About five minutes ago. Ms. Toriel has been here for about seven!**

Dani giggled. "I should probably get to my desk, then! See you later, Frisk!"

 **Dani, did you forget something?**

She stopped, sighing. "What did I forget this time?"

 **You sit next to me, remember?**

She opened her mouth, suddenly remembering. "Ooooh yeah, I forgot! New seats and all that!"

 **Didn't you guys get new seats last week?...**

"Not important right now, Frisk!" Dani sat down, sporting a huge grin on her face.

Changing the topic for the sake of Dani's fragile childhood pride, they asked a question. **Did you do the math homework?**

"Did you?" Dani replied.

 **Yes I did!**

"That makes one of us…" Dani pulled out a blank worksheet. "Wait, how did you get the homework if you weren't here yesterday?!"

 **My mom is our teacher, remember?** Frisk laughed lightly.

"My memory is failing me again! Curse you, stupid brain!"

"Frisk and Dani, class has begun!" Toriel called to Frisk and Dani.

Blushing, Dani replied for the both of them. "Sorry, Ms. Toriel!"

The goat woman smiled. "It is fine, Dani! Now, did everyone finish the math homework? It is for a grade."

Frisk raised their eyebrow at Dani. "Ha… ha… oops?" she shrugged.

 **What are we going to do with you, Dani…** Frisk shook their head disapprovingly.

"Um… you could get me a puppy!" her eyes lit up with excitement, hoping for exactly what she had just asked for.

Frisk laughed at her friend's expression.

They had forgotten about their legs. Even now, the subject didn't even come to mind. But that would change very soon…

 **NOTE: yeah, this is a day late. I was lazy and had little time (insert good excuse here)! And I do realize that this is a lot of stuff just for Frisk's first day back, but this will be the only multi-chapter school day (I think), and it is important, so please stay with me!**


	6. Part 3: Recess

**NOTE: This should be the last chapter concerning Frisk's first day back at school. Emphasis on SHOULD BE. Who knows, am I right?**

After three lessons were covered, the glorious bell rang to announce recess time had hit. Children ran out of the classroom as Frisk tried their best to roll after them, barely keeping up with the walking kids. "My child, do you need help?" Toriel called out politely.

Frisk shook their head. _Wanting to get outside without help… it fills you with DETERMINATION._

Their weak arms began to tire halfway down the hallway, but they just gripped the wheels tighter as they struggled to the door that led to the outside world.

Their tanned knuckles nearly going white from the intensity of their grip, the wheels crossed over the threshold and golden sun hit their face. They breathed in the beautiful fresh air, looking around for their friends.

Dani ran up to them excitedly upon spotting them. "Frisk! I'm sorry I left you behind, but I'm so happy you're out here now! You want to hang out?"

 **Sure, but can I rest my arms?** Their shaky hands attempted to sign.

After a moment of processing their movements, Dani grinned, immediately thinking of a solution. "Well, I can push you for now!"

She ran to the back of the wheelchair and grabbed the handles. For their age, Dani was very tall; just under five feet! Though, this didn't mean that she was going to also be unnaturally strong as well.

After struggling slightly, The wheelchair began to move forward, eventually gaining momentum. Though Dani still had troubles with the chair, she was able to get it to a nice spot in the playground. "Frisk, that thing is awesome!" she panted. "I love the Mettaton sticker!"

Frisk looked at it and smiled. **Yeah, he gave it to me the day I came home in this thing to cheer me up!**

Dani smiled at them. "He seems really great!"

They nodded happily. Then the two friends continued on to strange topics, such as time travel, though Frisk knew more than they let on.

A few minutes into Frisk's explanation of Sans' quantum physics joke book, a girl named Lexi walked up to them. "Hey, what are Nerdy and Wheels doing over here? Are they being stupid again?" she laughed cruelly.

"Hey, why don't you go and hang out with your friends instead of making fun of us?" Dani stood up straight and puffed out her chest in a vain attempt to seem tougher, as she usually did.

Lexi wore a smug grin. "Ha, you think you're so tough? If Frisk is stuck in her stupid wheelchair, then who's gonna protect you?"

Frisk blushed out of embarrassment, but Dani looked like she was about to explode. "Look. You can make fun of me, you can throw out my lunch before I'm done, but as soon as you call Frisk a she, then we have a problem, buster! Frisk doesn't have a gender, and you need to respect that!"

"Ha, or what? Are you gonna yell at me? Maybe pinch my arm?" Lexi laughed, now drawing a small crowd.

"Ya know, I'd love to punch you, but Frisk over here wouldn't do that, so neither will I. Instead, I am going to do something that only a seasoned FIGHT-er like Frisk would know!"

With that, she engaged Lexi in a FIGHT for the first time. Dani's SOUL was a glowing green while Lexi's was a burning orange. As was custom, Dani allowed Lexi to make the first move.

The bully's fist came flying at her, but she was able to block with a small book she had on hand. Then, the battle turned over to her.

*ACT*

*LEXI*

*FLIRT*

Dani cleared her throat and smiled flirtatiously. "You have eyes bluer than the purest water."

Lexi paused. "Uh…"

Lexi ACT-ed and CHECK-ed Dani's stats, beginning to understand the system.

LV 1

20 HP

10 DF

The creepiest enemy you will ever encounter. Has been trained in the pacifist ways by Frisk. Beware of this enemy's flirting abilities.

Dani grinned at the distracted Lexi, who's jaw was still dropped.

*MERCY*.

*SPARE*.

Dani held out her hand for a shake. Lexi, still in a state of shock, almost completely involuntarily accepted the MERCY, and the FIGHT ended.

Dani looked over at Frisk. "Did I do good?!"

They giggled. **Your flirting needs work but, other than that, you were amazing!**

She grinned and did a small fist pump. "Yes!"

Lexi looked to the girl behind her. "You think that Dani's gay?"

"Oh yeah."

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!" Dani yelled over her shoulder, wheeling Frisk away as the bell rang for the kids to go back inside.

 **NOTE: Okay, we might have just one more chapter for lunch, but that'll be it. I hope. I bet you are all bored of the school life thing, but I believe it to be a good base for character development and all that stuff. So, uh… see you in the next update (not literally)!**

 **((For the record, Dani's preference of male and/or female is so far undetermined))**


	7. Edible Spaghetti

**NOTE: Alright, this chapter will not be set in Frisk's school. This will now cover their retelling of their day at school!**

Toriel rolled Frisk back to the car after school. Ever since the accident, Toriel refused to let the both of them walk home. Even though the odds of another accident were slim, she was still very paranoid about the whole thing.

"How was your day, my child?" she asked as she took her place in the driver's seat.

 **It was alright. Some kids were mean and called me names, but Dani helped me out!**

Toriel smiled. "That is good, my child."

With that, they began the short drive home. All the while, they listened to the radio, since communication was impossible due to Toriel having to focus on driving. But, the silence was still and peaceful. It was a good change from the loud, talkative kids in Frisk's grade.

Soon, they arrived at the large, two story house where they lived with Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, Papyrus, and Sans. Asgore wanted to live with all of them, but Toriel simply wouldn't stand for it. Instead, the old monster king lived a few miles away, so he could still be the school's gardener (and be able to see Toriel every day).

After getting Frisk into their wheelchair, They went into the house, where the glorious scent of only half-burned spaghetti assaulted their senses.

"HELLO HUMAN AND MISS TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALONG WITH UNDYNE, HAVE CREATED SOME SPAGHETTI! WE ACTUALLY USED BOILING WATER THIS TIME!"

Frisk's eyes lit up at the thought of spaghetti that wasn't crunchy. Without waiting for Toriel, they wheeled themselves the rest of the way inside and found a spot at the large table.

"Hey, Frisk! How was your day?" Undyne asked loudly as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of the child.

 **How did you get home before us? And how did you get here so early that you could make spaghetti?!**

Undyne laughed. "Kid, I'm the best gym teacher in the state for a reason! Well, that and the spaghetti was already half made..."

Still wondering about the phenomenon, but choosing not to worry about it, Frisk dug into their spaghetti. The noodles could actually be swirled around a fork, and the sauce didn't taste like fish fists for once! They hungrily ate the dish, as it was the most edible thing those two had ever created.

"I'm glad you like it, kid!" Undyne watched Frisk get spaghetti sauce all over their face.

 **Where's Dunkle Sans?** Frisk hadn't seen or heard him since they had arrived, so they were confused.

"Oh yeah, he decided to get a job at Alphys' lab in addition to his weird joke telling gig at Grillby's."

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY GRILLBY HIRED HIM…" Papyrus speculated. "HIS JOKES ARE TERRIBLE!"

A small noise was heard in the background. " **Tibia** honest, some of them are getting a little less **humerus**!"

Papyrus groaned in frustration as Toriel laughed loudly. "Welcome home, Sans!"

He grinned. "Hey, Tori. How was school?" he seemed to ask both Toriel and Frisk at the same time.

Frisk offered him a thumbs up. Toriel sighed happily. "Well, I was worried that Frisk would have a rough time, but the kids were very kind to them! Most of them, at least!"

"Who is it. Where do they live. What did they do." He asked blankly, as if he was about to offer a bad time to a certain few children…

Frisk immediately gave him a reassuring look. **Don't worry, Sans! Dani got into a FIGHT with them, but nobody got hurt, and everything's alright now!**

"Dani got into a FIGHT?" Toriel looked incredulously at Frisk.

 **Yeah, somebody called me a she, so Dani engaged them in a FIGHT and then she flirted with them and spared them, so everything's okay now!**

"Kid… did you teach Dani how to flirt?" Sans looked a little nervous.

Frisk nodded, adding a little eyebrow wiggle to Undyne, who had been at the receiving end of one of their best flirts of all time. She was now visibly uncomfortable, the experience having caused her to rethink EVERYTHING.

"Oh great…" Sans facepalmed and began to laugh. "How cheesy was it?"

 **Something about eyes and water…**

Sans continued his chuckle. "Oh my gosh, Frisk… I can't believe it! The world will never be free from that **lovely** flirting!"

Frisk and Toriel laughed lightly at the awful pun. Papyrus continued to grumble as he furiously stirred some half-burning spaghetti sauce. Nobody will ever know how Papyrus was able to concoct burnt sauce in five minutes… or how he can burn water in two.

 **Hey, can I go and do homework in the living room?** Frisk asked, unsure of where else the conversation would head.

"Of course, my child. Have fun!" Toriel waved lightly.

Frisk rolled their eyes, wondering how homework could be "fun". Still, they rolled into the lightly carpeted room, struggling slightly due to said carpet, but still making it quite easily.

They took their backpack from the back of the wheelchair and opened it up, pulling out a pencil and a thin, bright-red folder.

They pulled out a slightly completed math worksheet, their messy scrawl barely making any sort of sense.

 **Okay, five times seven is… uh…** They began to count on their fingers.

 _Thirty-five, Frisk._

 **Chara, isn't you telling me the answer cheating?**

 _Do you want me to shut up?_

 **No, no, your fine!** Frisk wrote the answer as neatly as they could.

 _I thought so._

 **NOTE: oh great now we need another chapter for the same night. GREAT. Oh well, I want this to actually be a good story, and if that's what it takes… then I'll put my laziness aside for all of you!**

 **Oh yeah, and check out the poll on my profile!**


	8. Pizza

Frisk wrote down the last answer on their homework, still attempting to memorize all of the math facts so that Chara wouldn't have to help anymore.

But, so far, their attempts have been useless. Though, as always, they were DETERMINED to do it!

"Hey, kiddo, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Sans asked from the entrance to the room.

Frisk nodded, and the skeleton came in and sat on the couch nearby. "So, today at the lab, we were studying some of the old tapes, 'cause a few of 'em seemed fishy."

They looked at Sans curiously. What was so weird about the tapes?

"Well, while we were watching them, sometimes it would show a slightly different image. One that was… dusty."

Frisk held their breath. **What do you think that means, Dunkle Sans?**

"Kiddo…" his eye sockets went black. "We didn't all forget, if you get what I'm saying."

They began to breath harder. They thought that resetting could fix it… that it had been fixed. But why was this being brought up now?

"Now, kid, I'm not blaming ya. I mean, you still reset, right? You can't be all bad. But this… it proved that you could reset. Now I got a question for ya…" Frisk held their breath at the words. "Why haven't you reset yet?"

They breathed out. This was an easy question. **I don't want to take away our happy ending. This is nice.**

"But… you can't walk." Sans pointed out, trying not to sound rude.

 **I can deal with this. But I don't want to free everybody gain just because I can't walk. Even if I can't run, or jump, or dance very well, I refuse to reset again.**

Sans nodded. "Well, thanks for that, kiddo. Oh yeah, do ya want me to destroy those tapes? Alphys will figure it out sooner or later. She's not stupid."

Frisk smiled. **Do what you think is right, Sans.**

He winked. "You got it, kid."

With that, the world seemed to blink, and Sans was gone. Off to probably destroy the tapes. Frisk smiled. Sans was still Sans; confusing and strange.

Undyne walked into the living room, a huge grin on her face. "Heya, Frisk! Al just got back, so we're going to go and have dinner! Not spaghetti again, but you're other favorite Italian dish…" Frisk looked with joy. "PIZZA!"

Frisk clapped happily, quickly rolling themselves into the kitchen, Undyne barely dodging them. The kitchen was soon in sight, the heavenly scent reaching them as the beautiful delivery box was seen fully open on the kitchen table.

"Frisk, my child, are you hungry?" Toriel asked.

Without answering, Frisk rolled into their spot and grabbed three slices of pizza, dumping them on their plate. Then, in suddenly slow movements, they savored their first bite of the cheesy goodness, the flavorful sauce exploding in their mouth, the taste bringing peace into their heart and mind.

Alphys looked over. "I don't understand why you love p-pizza so much…" she laughed lightly.

Frisk grinned, a small ring of sauce around their face. **I just do!**

Papyrus laughed. "WELL, HUMAN, PIZZA MAY BE VERY DELICIOUS, BUT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE SPAGHETTI MORE!"

Everyone laughed, the strange family seeming to bond over the silly moment. It truly was a sight to behold, with all of the monsters and a human child. Very few had ever even dreamed that a day like this would come. But now, even Undyne could let her guard down around humans.

"Wait… something's missing…" Alphys said quietly to herself.

"DID YOU ALL START EATING WITHOUT THE FABULOUS ME?" everyone's favorite robot burst in, legs and all.

Frisk clapped at the entrance. "Why, thank you, darling!" Mettaton smiled. "How was recess and lunch? I would say school, but only learning happens, and you wouldn't say something negative about it in front of your teacher and mother!"

Frisk's smile faltered at the mention of lunch. **Today was good, Mettaton!**

Toriel interrupted. "Are you sure, my child?"

Frisk kept the smile on their face and replied. **I'm sure, mom!**

They resumed stuffing their face with the glorious pizza.

But Mettaton… would not forget that moment.

 **NOTE: oops I'm a little late but hey I'm busy these days and all that, so yeah here you go!**


	9. What Happened at Lunch

**NOTE: okay, this is IMPORTANT. If you or a loved one has ever been in a wheelchair, please review or PM me the saddest and/or best moment in the wheelchair. And, if you ever got out of it, I'd like to hear your story! This is important because I'd like to do Frisk's experiences justice. I have never been in a wheelchair, so I can only imagine what it's like. So yeah, help me out people!**

Frisk finished their dinner quickly, then was carried up to their room and allowed to relax for a while. They loved their family, but sometimes, it was nice to get away.

Especially after what happened at lunch.

They shook the thought out of their head, instead picking up their phone and turning on some of Mettaton's best songs, including his greatest hits of "Healing by Glamour" and "Heart to Heart", which he probably wrote when he was drunk on oil.

The robotic singing voice, with Shyren backing him up, came through their headphones. They wished that they could sing along, or at least dance, but the world had confined them to these stupid restrictions, dooming them to have to simply sit there and listen, unable to act.

As much as they tried, the upsetting thoughts would not leave their head.

 _Frisk, give up. You know you want to. Nobody will hate you for it. Even Sans would understand at this point!_

Frisk felt tears reach their eyes, falling down their face. Why not just give in? Living this way… could it even be called living anymore? As a child, they had so much energy and could no longer express it. If they reset, they could just get this ending again, right? No harm would be done. With a shaking hand, they opened their menu.

 _The need to RESET… it fills you with DETERMINATION._

Their small hand hovered above the small option. RESET. They began to sob, the world blurring slightly through their tears. Their hand fell limply into their lap, the glowing word RESET still sitting in front of them, the rescuing button on the edge of their fingertips, yet they couldn't seem to bring themselves to just press it.

They heard the door handle turn. Immediately, they made the RESET button disappear.

Mettaton walked in. Upon seeing them in such a state, "Darling, why are you crying?" he rushed to their side.

Frisk looked away and shrugged, wiping away the tears on their face.

"Darling… do you want to talk about what happened at lunch? I can tell that it's bothering you."

He put a hand on Frisk's shoulder. Despite their best efforts, they started to cry harder, looping their arms around Mettaton. He picked them up, carrying them to their bed and setting them down. "Will you please tell me?"

Frisk shook their head, trying to hide behind their short hair and, sadly, failing.

Mettaton lifted their chin. "If you don't tell me, then I'll have to get Toriel. So who's it going to be?"

They sighed, looking down, but beginning to sign slowly.

 **Today, I was sitting with Dani, as usual. But then this kid came up and started talking to us, so I let him sit down. After a minute or two, he grabbed my locket and ran away. By the time Dani had caught him, he had drawn all over the pictures inside of it.**

"A… locket? Oh, you mean that gold locket? What were the pictures of?"

Frisk continued to look away. "Show me your locket, Frisk." Mettaton sounded concerned.

He held out his hand. They reached into the pocket where they kept it and hesitantly placed it into the robot's hand. He opened it up with a small click, revealing two slightly old portraits, graffiti covering the small faces.

Under each portrait, on each side, small names had been etched in. Chara and Asriel. "Darling, how did you get this necklace? Even I wasn't around when those two were still with us!"

This was why they didn't want to show anyone. Questions were both annoying and could bring up some… unpleasant answers.

"More importantly, why would this be so important if you never knew them?"

 **I met Asriel once.**

Mettaton raised his steel eyebrows. "Oh? And how was this accomplished?"

They sighed. **I don't really want to talk about it…**

The robot nodded. "Alright, I can respect that. I'll stop asking about your necklace. But if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here. I know you still won't talk to me, but I just wanted to offer."

Frisk nodded. Mettaton smiled lightly and walked out. "Goodnight, Frisk."

 **Goodnight, Mettaton.**

Their door clicked shut.

 _Do you still want to reset?_

 **I'll give it some more time, Chara.**

 _I know you'll do it eventually…_

Without dwelling on it anymore, Frisk climbed into their bed, grasping the locket in their small fist.

 **NOTE: hurray for awful chapters! Okay, sorry for this weird update, but I think this was still important. Kind of.**


	10. Nighttime Chronicles

Toriel walked in to Frisk's bedroom, about to tell them that it was time for bed, only to find them already asleep. She smiled, laying the blanket over them. As she left, she flipped off the light, and whispered, "Good night, my child."

She left the room, seeing Sans waiting for her just outside. "Hey, Tori."

She smiled, her face clearly exhausted. "Hello, Sans. What brings you around here?"

He grinned. "I figured that you would be around here. You worried about Frisk?"

Toriel sighed. "It is obvious. I do not like how the students are treating them. In the past, they were barely teased for being mute. But now, with the… wheelchair… they seem to be treated very terribly. I just worry that it will continue to drag on. I just do not want them to be hurt…"

Sans grabbed Toriel's hand assuredly. "Tori, there's no way that this will go on forever. With Dani out there to protect them, those bullies will leave them alone eventually. Just give it a little time. Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you know, Sans?"

He shrugged. "Its just a feeling."

The two walked down the stairs, leaving Frisk to sleep peacefully.

 _ **MEANWHILE, IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE HOUSE…**_

Alphys sat down as quietly as she could at her lab table. It had been a long day for her. Not only did the mysterious tapes suddenly being deleted, but her newest project was proving to be extremely difficult. With her limited knowledge on the subject, it required constant research and redesign.

She pulled out a dozen drawings of a familiar design, slight alterations made on each on, with hurriedly scrawled notes in the margins, taken from many different books that were now scattered around the lab a few miles away.

Grabbing her pencil, she looked over her notes and the design. "No, no, I can't do that…"

She erased a few words, and the design of a few wires.

Mettaton, who was just outside of the door, heard Alphys' mumblings. He was definitely confused. What on earth could she be planning?

He walked into the small office, again watching her hide the many drawings she had. "M-Mettaton! What are y-you doing in h-here?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "I was wondering what you were doing. Would you mind showing me those papers?"

Her eyes narrowed. "These are e-experimental ideas!"

He glared at her suspiciously. "Well, maybe I can help!"

She sighed. "Mettaton, I don't want anyone to see this until I know that I can pull it off. Its probably a stupid idea anyways."

"Al. What could be so big that you can't even show me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't understand! This is so big that only I can see it! Nobody can help with what I am trying to accomplish!"

He sighed, looking a little offended. "I'll be here if you want to talk. Have fun with your little project."

Mettaton walked out, the door shutting a little harder than it should've.

Alphys felt extremely guilty. "I want to tell you, but if I fail… I don't want to see you disappointed."

She opened up a book that she snatched from the library near the lab. "Now, how do I make this work?"

 _ **IN YET ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE…**_

Sans was relaxing in the living room with Toriel, watching an abandoned monster movie, "The Great Adventure of Jerry". Though many had ditched the strange film, Toriel thought that it was hilarious, and Sans could make even more terrible puns at the scenes.

"Did the princess ditch me?" a monster that resembled a hill with a cape said in a monotone.

"I guess his love life is going… **downhill**?" Sans grinned.

Toriel burst out in laughter. "Oh, Sans, you always know how to cheer me up!" she gave him a kiss on the head.

His eye sockets widened, and he laughed bashfully. "Its, uh, no problem, Tori…"

The two sat there until the end of the movie, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **NO LONGER INSIDE THE HOUSE...**_

Undyne and Papyrus were going on a night "jog", which is basically them at a normal running speed.

"Come on, Papyrus! We're almost there!" Undyne laughed.

He "jogged" up behind her. "I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK! I HAVE A NEW PUZZLE BOOK I WOULD LIKE TO START ON!"

Within a minute, they arrived on the doorstep. Undyne gave Papyrus a pat on the back. "Great job, man! Now, before we turn in…" she paused, her expression became solemn. "Can I ask you something?"

Papyrus looked confused. "OF COURSE, UNDYNE."

"This may sound weird, but…" she sighed. "Do you think Al is hiding something? These days, I see her sneaking into bed at one in the morning, and she's always so tired, rushing off like there's somewhere she has to be… it's like she is hiding something and it's starting to worry me." Undyne was now hugging herself, worry written on her face.

Papyrus placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "UNDYNE, I'M SURE THAT EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT. IT'S PROBABLY JUST WORK. I KNOW THAT SANS IS ALSO BUSY THESE DAYS. BUT IF YOU'RE WORRIED THAT ALPHYS IS SEEING SOMEBODY ELSE-"

"WHAT? What made y-you think that that's what I'm w-worried about…" Undyne tried to play it off casually.

Papyrus looked at her, seriousness in his eyes. "MY ADVICE IS TO TALK TO HER. IT'S PROBABLY JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING."

Undyne nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'll talk to her! Thanks, Papyrus!"

She ran inside, followed by the skeleton.

Tomorrow would be... interesting.

 **NOTE: for the pun earlier, think of Jerry as a hill.**

 **Oh yeah, the next chapter might include some shipping troubles wit Undyne and Alphys... you have been warned! (Though there's no reason to warn you of anything)**


	11. Author's Note

OK SO I KNOW ITS BEEN A LOOOONG TIME BUT A NEW CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE OUT IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO OK AND WHEN IT COMES OUT I'LL DELETE THIS LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE


End file.
